


Chocolate Ice Cream and Olives

by NoPleaseStayHere



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPleaseStayHere/pseuds/NoPleaseStayHere
Summary: Fluff about pregnant Stydia





	

"Hey babe!" Stiles called as he walked through the door. "Something smells good." He gently kicked the door closed behind him and stepped out of his shoes. "Lyd?" He called again, furrowing his brow. He heard a sniffle from the living room.

As Stiles walked through the dining room, he took his gun holster off and hung it on the closest dining room chair. He spotted his wife sitting in the living room, back facing him.  
He undid the top two buttons of his uniform shirt and crossed the last few steps to the living room.

"How's my favourite girl doing?" He sat down next to the red-haired beauty and put a hand on her knee. "Lydia?" He questioned quietly as he saw the single tear roll down her cheek.

Lydia sniffled and brushed the hair out of her face., shaking her head as she did so. "It's nothing. How was work?"

"It was the usual. Same ol' same boring Beacon Hills. What's the matter?" 

Lydia took a deep breath and kicked her feet over Stiles' legs. "I knocked over the green beans."

Stiles tried to prevent a smile from breaking out across his face. "You..."

"Don't you make fun of me." Lydia warned.

"I would never make fun of you, Lyd. You know what the doctor said." Stiles wiggled Lydia's smallest toe.

"I want them out." 

Stiles reached over and placed a splayed hand on Lydia's distended belly. Roscoe and Baseball-bat knocked over those green beans didn't they?" He cooed as he bent forward to place an ear at stomach-level. "How are my favourite boys doin'? Causing Mommy some greif?"

Lydia couldn't stop the smile and warmth that grew inside her. "I told you, if you keep calling him 'Baseball-bat', I'm not going to stop him when he tries to beat you with one."

Stiles laughed and placed a kiss on her belly. "So, other than the ruined green beans, what's for dinner, baby?" Stiles gently placed her legs back in a sitting position and stood up, unbuttoning the rest of his uniform shirt. He held a hand out to help his very pregnant wife get off the couch.

"Chicken and sweet potatoes. The beans are in the garbage so I chopped up a tomato and cucumber salad." Lydia said, rubbing her hand over her stomach. "This little boy has been kicking me all day."

Stiles held his hand against her stomach once again, feeling a gentle, and then a not-so-gentle push from the inside. "God I love that feeling." He said, smiling.

"I used to, too." Lydia mused. "Try having these in the middle of the night, though, and then them having a party on-top of your bladder." 

"They'll be out so soon, Lyd, just a bit longer." He laughed.

Lydia closed the distance between them and gave her husband a long kiss. "I missed you today. Go wash up and change, baby. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

• •• •• • •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •

After Stiles heard the water running in their master bedroom, he took his cellphone out of his pants, walked downstairs to the basement just to be safe, and dialed Scott's number.

"Hello?" Scott answered.

"Oh man," Stiles started to laugh. "I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold my tongue."

"What happened today?" 

"I got home and she was crying because she knocked vegetables over with her belly."

"Oh man," Scott started to laugh on the other line. "I remember how it is. They can't help it though, and they get even more upset when you laugh at their emotions."

"I know man, I know but I can't help it. She cries if she sees a puppy on TV. She cries if she opens the chips too loud. She cries because she wants to eat chips. She cries when she sees that commercial, you know the one where that guy is dressed up in the -"

"She thinks its scary, right?" 

"Yeah! She hits me and tells me because I'm a cop I should be able to make them take it off the air."

"Just tough it out, trust me, it's worth it."

"Oh no, I think the shower just turned off. I told her I'd have chocolate ice cream and olives waiting for her. I know, it's gross, don't ask. Gotta go, man. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Stiles could hear Scott laughing on the other line as he pressed end and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

He took the stairs two at a time and slid as he socked feet came out from under him on the wood flooring. He found his balance and rounded the corner into the kitchen, reaching the freezer door. "Shit," He muttered under his breath and he saw only bags of garlic bread, containers of pasta sauce and a pizza. No chocolate ice cream.

"Stiles?" Lydia murmured as she padded down the stairs, his old college sweater and a pair of his boxers keeping her warm.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I don't think we have any ice cream." He hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt.

"That's okay," She said as she pushed the sleeves up on the sweater. "We have olives, right?"

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. "A whole jar." He smiled as he put them on the counter.

Lydia crossed the final steps into the kitchen, opened a drawer and grabbed a fork. "Do you have the movie ready?" She asked.

"What movie?"

Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"The Notebook?" Stiles cried. "Again?" He said exasperated. His wife looked at him like he had just murdered a puppy. "I mean, yeah, The Notebook, again! Yay!"

They both looked down when they heard a wet splashing sound on the hardwood floor.

"Oh god," Stiles muttered. "What-?"

"It's time." Lydia whispered. "Oh my god, it's time."

"Did your water just...?" Stiles asked, dumbfounded.

Lydia nodded.

"Don't you have.. those things, those contractions before this happens?" Stiles asked.

Lydia shrugged. "You know I've been dealing with Braxton Hicks for a while. I've been in pain all day, I just thought they were intense Braxton Hicks. I thought the shower would help." She said, legs slightly apart, not knowing what to do.

"Oh my god!" Stiles cried happily. "It's Roscoe and Baseball-bats birthday! It's time!" He squealed. He leaned, being careful to avoid certain areas of the floor, to kiss his wife on the forehead. "I'll grab the over-night bag and we'll be on the way to the hospital."

• •• •• •• •• •• •• • •• • •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• • •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •

"Can you get here, like, now please?" Stiles said anxiously into the phone. "My Dad's in the waiting room, and Lydia's contractions are getting closer together and I'm freaking out. Use your little werewolf powers and -" Stiles turned to see Scott infront of him, pushing his phone into his pocket.

"And get here a little faster?" Scott finished for him.

"Oh thank God," Stiles said and gave his best friend a hug.

"Okay, I gotta get back in there. I'll see you in a few minutes."

• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• • 

There was a knock at the door as Sheriff Stilinski and Scott, and Melissa McCall stood in the doorway.

"Ready for some company?" Melissa asked.

Lydia was lying up right in the hospital bed, cradling a tiny baby wrapped in blue in her arms. Stiles stood next to her, cradling another. "Come in, come in." Lydia smiled. 

"Yeah, the boys need to meet their grandpa. And their godfather." Stiles smiled at them.

"Oh my God," Scott smiled, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

Lydia handed the baby she was holding to Stiles' dad; Stiles gently placed the other in Scotts arms.

"Dad," Stiles started, walking over to where his Dad was standing, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're holding Scott Noah Stilinski. Scott, you're holding Mieczyslaw Sebastian Stilinski." 

Melissa checked the babies little beds and smiled at her son and the boy-turned-man that was her son's best friend.

Scott was beaming down at his godson. "They're so tiny. I miss them being this tiny." He murmured. "I can't believe we have kids." He laughed.

"Hi little guy," Sheriff Stilinski whispered down at his grandson. "I can't believe there are going to be more Scott's and Stiles' running amok."

"Well actually, we're probably going to call him Scottie." Lydia smiled. "And we're probably going to call Mieczyslaw 'Seb' or 'Bash'. We wanted to keep Mieczyslaw in the family, and calling him Stiles would be a little confusing. So we'll just use his middle name."She reached to where Scott was standing, flattening the blanket around his face.

Stiles sat on the end of the hospital bed, and looked around the small room, his heart full at his wonderful life. "So," He mused. "I wonder which one was Baseball-bat and which one was Roscoe."

•


End file.
